


Feint Whispers

by Amyused



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kenya has terrible grammar, M/M, Sensitive Ears, Slight Oshitaricest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyused/pseuds/Amyused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenya knows that he's a lovestruck fool. It seems unfair that his boyfriend, Zaizen, is always so cool and collected. Hopefully, some old relationship advice from Kenya's cousin will have Zaizen falling for him anew. But this time literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feint Whispers

“The hell?!” Kenya wailed and pushed Yuushi back onto the living room couch while he, himself, tripped over a coffee table and was sent sprawling onto his ass. “Dude! We’re related! That’s so screwed up!” he blathered, staring wide-eyed, his cheeks curiously flushed.  
  
Yuushi made no comment to address how flustered his cousin had become, simply straightened his glasses on the bridge of his nose and made himself coolly comfortable on the cushions beneath him. He raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips.  
  
“I fail to see the problem. What else did you expect when you agreed to my relationship advice?”  
  
Kenya’s flush deepened with indignation, but his expression betrayed an internal struggle for words. “Definitely not that! Y-you suck!”  
  
Yuushi huffed out a small laugh at the speed star’s oh-so-eloquent rebuttal. “Honestly, I’d say that was more of a blow technique.”  
  
The way Kenya gaped at him from the floor was really quite comical.  
  
~~  
  
A week later, Kenya said goodbye as Yuushi went back home to Tokyo, and a month after that, he’d all but forgotten the kinky freak’s idea of good relationship advice. It took a full two years for the memory to resurface. Time had worn away the shock of Yuushi’s actions, and now Kenya was left to wonder...would it actually work? “A sure way to make any girl in school weak in the knees and falling for you” is what the other boy had called it. Now, Zaizen wasn’t a girl in any way, shape, or form, and they’d really already fallen for each other (if their four month long relationship was anything to go by), but the “weak in the knees” part might still apply, and it was worth a try for that reaction alone. Hopefully, Kenya remembered what to do....  
  
Spring was well underway and so were after school tennis practices at Shitenhouji. Kenya didn’t have many justifiable reasons to stop by the middle school courts now that he’d graduated up to high school, but his boyfriend, proud captain of Osaka’s greatest tennis team, was more than enough of an incentive to get him to stop by whenever he had the chance.  
  
Club was apparently just coming to a close when Kenya entered the gates. Zaizen was busy directing upperclassmen toward the changing rooms and instructing the tiny first years on how to do their cleaning duties. Anyone who dawdled was given a very flat and unimpressed look. Zaizen’s leadership methods were quiet but surprisingly effective, given the rambunctious nature of the school.  
  
Kenya waited until the team were all informed and going about their tasks before calling out to Zaizen from a couple meters behind him. “Hey, captain!”  
  
The boy turned and Kenya thought a look of pleasant surprise might have almost registered on his face. Whether that was wishful thinking or not, Kenya would get a reaction out of this kid yet!  
  
With quick strides and a hungry expression, Kenya licked the corner of his mouth and strode toward Zaizen. The rest of the tennis club was still milling about all around them, but Kenya was not deterred. Unflinchingly, he fixed his sights on Zaizen’s lips and brought himself closer to his target.  
  
~~  
  
Zaizen was shocked still, surprised and confused as Kenya slid his fingers along Zaizen's jawline and moved in. Unable to react fast enough to actually stop the advance, Zaizen flinched and screwed his eyes tightly shut, waiting for that moment where Kenya would kiss him and he’d be forced to die of embarrassment in front of his team.  
  
He didn’t see when Kenya changed his course, a mere finger’s breadth away from his face, but he felt it when Kenya’s cheek brushed alongside his and his lips moved against the shell of his ear. “I missed you, Hikaru,” the taller boy whispered breathily, though the sound of it echoed loudly in his head and thrummed deep in his veins. Zaizen felt his body shudder and his knees liquefy as he fell sideways, grateful that there was a fence to save him from a more spectacular fall.  
  
Zaizen gripped the wall of wire and rolled so that his back was resting against the chain links. His breathing was heightened, his pulse had quickened, and his mouth felt suddenly dry. He opened his eyes and scanned quickly across the courts, though no one seemed to have taken notice of their momentary display. That or they didn’t care, thankfully. And so, Zaizen brought his gaze back up to meet Kenya’s. His boyfriend actually had the audacity to look pleased with himself, if not a little surprised, as well.  
  
Zaizen cleared his throat and straightened his posture, but his thoughts were a jumble, and words an impossibility. He didn’t know whether to be turned on or pissed off, so he kept quiet and settled on directing one of his most unimpressed expressions at the other boy. He feared, however, that his blushing ears might have ruined the effect.  
  
None too soon, Kenya broke the silence, also swiping away the sweat that had been building at his temple. “So uh, what’re you doing after school?” His voice sounded a bit unsteady.  
  
“Going home,” Zaizen answered a bit too gruffly, but after glancing around the courts once more he averted his eyes and relented in a low voice. “Your home or mine? Doesn’t matter to me.”  
  
Zaizen didn’t need to see Kenya’s grin to know that it was there and didn’t need to hear his answer as he shoved off the fence and made his way back to the changing rooms. Grumpily, he scratched at his ear. It was burning hot, and it wouldn’t stop tingling.  
  
~~  
  
Kenya dug out his cellphone and found a spot on the shady side of the bleachers, where he could wait for Zaizen to shower and change. His fingers moved quickly over the keypad. “Hey cuz U remembes the grl advis 2yr ago>” He hit send and started tapping his foot, waiting impatiently for a response. He hadn’t expected the little feint to have such a strong effect on himself, and not just Zaizen. Kenya’s heart was aflutter, and adrenaline was singing in his veins.  
  
Finally, after what must have been seven whole minutes, his phone buzzed with a reply.  
  
“I seem to recall something to that effect,” it read. Stupid Yuushi, probably used big words and proper grammar just to make Kenya wait as he typed it all out.  
  
Kenya, however, wasted no time when reading and responding. “works n boys 2” he sent back, blushing a bit as he remembered the closeness and the way that Zaizen’s skin shivered before he fell. That was awesome.  
  
Unfortunately, Yuushi had to be a smartass prick and rain on his parade. “I’m already well aware of that, Kenya. It should come as no surprise,” the message said, and Kenya’s eyebrows drew together wondering what his cousin was trying to imply. But just as he was opening up a response screen, a final message arrived, “It worked on you, after all.”  
  
Kenya gaped at his cellphone, wracking his brain for a way to refute it.  
  
“U SUCK!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic from 2011 written by the Rachel half of Amyused.
> 
> I actually did this trick on Paula, so she'd know what I was talking about. Despite my warnings, it surprised her so much that she fell into a wall. Oops.


End file.
